My Best Friend, My Lover
by DebateShortie
Summary: My first attempt at Rolleigns smut. Not really graphic. Let me know. Chapters will be rated M if they contain Smut. T for slash and ect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time I've written gay smut. It's none descript but you get the idea. If you not of age go read some of my fluffier stuff. Like Headache. This first chapter is a T+/M. **

Seth sighed hopelessly. He was a lost cause. That's what happened when you fell in love with your best friend. He wished his poor little heart would just cease to beat. He looked over at Roman. Roman caught his gaze. Seth turned away. He didn't realize Roman followed him.

He headed to the hotel room. Roman waited a minute and slipped in using his own key card. He was alarmed to hear crying. He slowly stepped towards the bathroom and stopped dead when he heard Seth. Tears streamed down his face and trapped in his beard. He sobbed his heart out over the love he didn't think he'd ever have.

"I'm a stupid idiot. Falling for my best friend. The one person I can't have. Damn it! But I... I love him." Seth sobbed harder and Roman was unable to bear it and stepped in.

He gently wrapped strong arms around Seth. He jumped and turned, trying in vain to hide the evidence of his tears. Roman wiped away a stray tear and kissed the track that remained. When Seth's watery eyes met his in a look of shock he smiled lovingly and pressed his lips to Seth's. Seth gasped and couldn't breathe. He returned the kiss breathlessly and carefully. When Roman's lips let his go, Roman pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fresh tears spilt from Seth's chocolate eyes.

"You. You heard me." He tried to pull away, to hide the blush that was spreading across his face. Roman just held tighter and breathed the words that stopped Seth's heart.

"I love you too." Seth felt his world shrink and he didn't see or feel or smell anything that wasn't Roman. Roman pressed his lips to Seth's neck and kissed it, feeling the unsteady pulse there. Seth's breath caught and he couldn't breathe. Roman held him steady and kissed him again. This time breathing for his best friend. When Seth found oxygen again he spoke.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Roman smirked, flashing that lopsided grin that sent Seth's heart thumping. He moved closer, trapped Seth between his hard body and the wall. Seth squirmed involuntarily and gasped.

"I can't think of a better way to die," Roman's breath floated across Seth's lips and his hands slid down to rest against the two toned man's hips. Resting his forehead against Seth's he slipped his hands under the smaller man's belt and over his bottom, causing him to shiver.

"R-Rome.. I've never.." Roman shushed Seth with a gentle kiss. Seth trusted Roman completely and sighed when Roman picked him up and carried him to bed. Seth's hungry hands roamed over Roman's body, pulling and tugging at his shirt. Roman pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere. He gently pulled Seth's shirt off and peppered the bare tanned skin with loving kisses. He pressed a kiss to the flushed skin at the base of Seth's throat. He laid down next to him. Seth turned and looked at Roman, silently begging for what his mouth couldn't say.

Roman looked into Seth's eyes, silently asking permission to go farther. Seth nodded slowly, hesitantly. Roman slowly undid Seth's belt and jeans. He slid his hand along Seth's belly and down, stroking lightly, gently. Seth muffled a moan. Taking that as a green light, Roman pulled Seth closer and shimmied his jeans off. Seth followed his lead and finished undressing Roman. The best friends laid there, as close as they could. Seth looked at Roman.

"Make love to me?" Seth looked away. Roman stroked through his hair and kissed the place over his wildly thumping heart. Seth moved closer. Roman slipped his boxers off. Cradling him close, the Samoan moved slowly. He didn't want to hurt Seth. Never. Seth gasped. Roman peppered his neck with kisses as he moved. Seth arched back. The slight pain subsided and once again he couldn't comprehend anything that wasn't Roman.

Roman held Seth as he gently, slowly thrust faster. It was, really all about Seth and thier immense love for each other. Seth sighed and whimpered. He moaned and pushed back against Roman. It was slow and passionate and Seth wanted more. He wanted Roman.

Reaching his own release, Roman moved slower and trailed his fingers down Seth's belly again, stroking gently. Seth shuddered and succumbed to the bigger man's touch. He collapsed on the bed and rolled over, yearning to be closer still. Seth sighed and smiled. He'd never felt better. Roman left and then returned to clean them both up. He pulled his spent partner closer

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" Roman looked down at Seth.

"No. No. That was the best sex I've ever had" Roman chuckled, knowing it wasn't the last. Seth intertwined his legs with Roman's and his head rested on the Samoan's broad chest. He listened contently to the steady, calming beat of his best friend's heart.

Roman pulled the blanket over thier still naked bodies and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He cuddled Seth lovingly and rubbed his back and shoulders. Seth was so tired and weak. He'd never felt so safe and loved.

Seth fell asleep first, Roman nearing sleep when he heard the door open. Both forgot about Dean and it was too late to hide. Dean stepped in and took in the scattered clothes. He saw Seth sound asleep on Roman's chest. The blond smirked.

"It's about damn time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I don't know how many more chapters this will be but I couldn't leave it alone. **

Seth woke up and stretched. He bumped into warm skin and that's when he remembered. He'd had sex with his best friend. He looked up. Roman was wide awake and looked so damn beautiful.

"Good morning baby." Seth then realized he and Roman both were still naked. He took advantage of that and traced his fingers over the smooth well defined muscles. Roman chuckled.

"See something you like?"

"Everything. You." Roman smiled lovingly and kissed him. Seth cuddled up closer. He pressed his head to Roman's chest. Roman's heart beat steadily beneath his ear. He'd grown to love that sound, taking every chance he could to listen to it. Now he could freely. Romans arms tightened around his smaller lover and he held close. That was until Dean awoke.

"I'm all for the cutesy moment, but I wish you two would get up and get dressed. I'm hungry and that's ruining my appetite." Roman and Seth laughed. Dean stepped out so they could change. They changed hurriedly. Everyone was hungry. Seth moved a bit slower. He was a bit sore. Not that he minded.

They went down to the hotel lobby and grabbed a lunch in the bar. They chatted about different stuff. A few fans noticed them and went over to say hi. One of the girls tried to flirt with Seth but he didn't return the affection. His heart belonged to one person.

Aside from the small mobbing by fans, the meal went by without incident They headed back to the room to grab their gym stuff and drove to the CrossFit gym about a mile away. An hour later they were back in their warm hotel room. It had started to snow and the cold natured Dean was huddled on the smaller of the two couches under blankets and flipping through the stations on the tv. He looked a bit that misplaced innocence was part of his charm.

Seth smiled and grabbed his own blanket, hoping to talk Roman into joining him. Roman did and soon Seth was nestled between the couch and Roman and curled up under a blanket. He sighed and relaxed. Dean finally decided on a show. Bones.

Seth felt his eyes begin to droop. He was sleepy, cold wet and rainy days always made him tired. He hated the weather, currently sleet with way to much snow mixed in. He laid his head on Roman's broad chest. Dean was already snoozing, looking even more like a child.

Seth burrowed deeper into the blanket and Roman's arms. The Samoan didn't mind. The warmth from Roman seeped into Seth and he settled comfortably into the dreamy zone between wakefulness and sleep. He looked up into Roman's grey blue eyes and smiled.

"I want you Rome." Roman returned the smile and pressed a kiss to Seth's forehead.

"Go to sleep Sethie. You're out of it. I'm not going anywhere. Not like I could anyway..." He said softly, referring to his being used as a teddy bear and pillow. Seth complied and let his eyes shut. He murmured something contently and pressed his face into Roman's chest further, lightly inhaling the addictive and intoxicating scent of him. He fell asleep easily.


End file.
